Backyard Aquarium
|image= Backyard aquarium.jpg |caption=Phineas and Ferb made a marine animal show in their backyard |season= 2 |production=203b |broadcast=52 |story=Jen Kirkman |ws=Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |director=Robert F. Hughes |us=May 1, 2009 |international= |xd=February 21, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith="Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} After their pet goldfish did so much for them, Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard as a way of saying thanks. Meanwhile, Candace awaits a call from Jeremy and Perry the Platypus stops Doofenshmirtz from destroying Hot Dog vendors. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have a new goldfish, which they name Goldie. Phineas says that Goldie has done so much for them in just a few hours, and wonder what they should do for her. Ferb shows Phineas a blueprint of a backyard aquarium, and Phineas says that it is a great idea. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the house, holding a pager, her cellphone, and her house phone. She tells her mom that she is waiting for Jeremy to call her, since he promised her he would. Outside, Phineas and Ferb complete the backyard aquarium, meanwhile a woman is shown watering her lawn and her water runs out because Phineas and Ferb are using up all the water. She goes, "Herman, are you taking a shower?" to her husband, who replies, "No." She then yells, "Well you need one!". When they place Goldie inside, they realize that she would be too lonely, so they go out to sea to catch some companions for her. When they return, they have added a dolphin, several whales, and an octopus to the aquarium. Phineas watches as a killer whale eats Goldie and blasts her out of the hole on the top of its head. Phineas says that that trick would have been cool enough to be in one of those trained marine animal shows, and says that he knows what else they're going to do today! thumb|Candace tries calling Jeremy and vice versa.|right Meanwhile, Perry finds out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to force every hot dog vendor in the Tri-state area to sell his bratwursts instead of hot dogs. He creates a Hot-dog-vendor-revenge-inator. He describes it as the invention sends off a blast to a hot dog vendor, encasing the hot dogs in ice, forcing them to sell his bratwurst instead of hot dogs. Perry interrupts and kicks him, but Doofenshmirtz hits Perry with a bratwurst. Perry grabs a hot dog and Doofenshmirtz and him fight. Candace tries calling Jeremy, but whenever she calls, the line is busy. It turns out that at the same time Candace dials Jeremy's number, Jeremy is trying to call Candace with his phone. Candace feels disappointed because she thinks Jeremy is just playing a joke on her, and goes outside to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace tries to take a picture of the aquarium but everyone's fists are in the way, so she climbs up a tree and falls into the aquarium. Candace sees Jeremy in the crowd watching the marine animal show and he asks her if she got his messages. Candace checks her cell phone and sees that Jeremy has left her 11 messages. Meanwhile, Perry hits the invention and it fires off at the backyard aquarium, freezing everything inside the aquarium. Candace slips off and lands in Jeremy's arms. Candace pushes off the ice and it slides, along with the bleachers, out of the backyard and onto the road. Phineas and Ferb climb up into their tree and look out, with Phineas stating that the ice is heading towards the ocean. Ferb states that if you love something, set it free. Transcript Songs *''When Will He Call Me?'' End Credits The aquarium and all the animals inside it, including Goldie slide all the way into the ocean. Then, the woman, who is watering her plants with a hose, asks her husband if he is taking a shower now. He says "Yes", so she turns the hose back on, and he's heard whooping and hollering in pain because the water is hot. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Lines Ferb's Line Hey, where's Perry? Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He enters his lair by an elevator, which appears to be the "Chimmney Vator" from "I, Brobot". The floor of the lair is littered with newspapers, apparently due to the recent addition of several new agents who have not yet been housebroken. Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst (heard in a flashback and not said seriously) Memorable Quotes Background Information *Animals seen in the aquarium: **Dolphin **Goldfish (Phineas and Ferb's new pet Goldie.) **Orca whale **Octopus **Schools of Trout *While Linda is in the book store talking to Candace on the phone, the "elevator music" version of I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is playing in the background. It then turns into Gitchee Gitchee Goo ''in the same scene. *Perry shows ambidexterity as he switches the hand he wields the hot dog with in mid-fight. Production Information * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD ''Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard, and while Candace eagerly awaits a phone call from Jeremy, she is swept into the dolphin show. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is getting rid of all the beach balls in the tri-state area as they are a constant reminder of a tragic beach ball incident from college. International Premears * June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors * While Candace is being spun around in the air by the sea animals, she sends the picture she took on her phone to her mom. However, her phone is backwards with the buttons facing away from her thumb. * When the Hot-Dog-Vendor-Revenge-Inator freezes the Aquarium and Candace accidentally moves it, only the water in the pool and the bleachers leave the backyard, but the panes of glass that surround the pool stay there. When Linda returns home, the panes of glass are no longer there. * When Perry pulls the bratwurst from the pile, the pile falls on Doofenshmirtz. But Perry and Doofenshmirtz were on opposite sides, and Perry pulled it from his side, so the pile should have fallen on Perry. * Candace's phone has gone underwater during her 'tricks' which means it might not be able to work. But later ("Meatloaf Surprise"), it is revealed that her phone wasn't waterproof. However, as seen in "Candace Disconnected", he lost and broke many other phones. Continuity * The woman watering the lawn was previously seen at Mount Rushmore ("Candace Loses Her Head"). * Phineas and Ferb have/had a pet other than Perry ("It's About Time!", "The Lizard Whisperer"). * While being spun around by a dolphin, Candace exclaims "Meap" which is also the name of an alien. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Allusions *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones:' The battle between Perry and Doofenshmirtz mimics the battle between Yoda and Count Dooku at the end of the film, including sound effects and the background music. Doofenshmirtz makes a gesture toward a fixture on a ceiling, imitating the usage of the Force. *'''Mickey Mouse: '''Before Doofenshmirtz is swept away by the bratwursts, he says "Well, hot diggety dog", a common line Mickey Mouse says in all Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes. *The boys went out on a fishing boat in rough seas like "The Perfect Storm". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes